


A New Sweater

by rosered961



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Kris has somehow convinced Susie to give a Valentine's gift to Noelle.





	A New Sweater

“Hey!”  
  
Noelle froze up at the sudden shout behind her. Susie, who was trying to get her attention, walked in front of the deer girl. “I, uh, got something for ya.” Susie held out a cherry red shirt with a deeper red heart sewn in the middle in front of Noelle. “I always see you wearing Christmas shit, so I thought I’d you something a little different…” Susie dropped the sweater on the top of Noelle’s antlers.  
  
Susie waited a second for a response, but got nothing. She sighed and looked over behind Noelle. “Kris! She's not saying anything!”  
  
Kris popped out from a nearby locker. “You scared her, now she won’t move or talk for who knows how long.”  
  
“That’s bullshit! How the hell did I scare her!? All I did was give her a damn sweater! Is she afraid of sweaters, Kris!?” She shouted.  
  
Kris shrugged and slowly crept back into the locker.  
  
“Hey! You gonna help me or what!?” Susie yelled once again.  
  
Kris muffled from the locker. “Try calming her down or something.”  
  
Susie huffed and looked back at Noelle. “Uh…” She started to pat Noelle’s head, “There, there…” Susie patted Noelle’s head until the patting turned into hitting causing the deer to yelp.  
  
“Ow!” Noelle rubbed her head.  
  
“Ooops, sorry.” Susie rubbed the back of her own neck.  
  
Noelle stopped and looked at Susie. Her whole face started to burn and her heart started beating. “O-oh, don’t- don’t worry about that, it didn’t hurt that much! Just a little, but, uh, not a lot!”  
  
“Cool… So, uh, do you like it?”  
  
“Like wha- Oh! Yes, yes! I love it! I love it!”  
  
“Jeez, clam down, it’s just a sweater… Or hat, I guess...“  
  
Noelle took the sweater off of her antlers and hugged it tightly. Susie smiled, “I’m glad you like it.”  
  
“Oh, uh… I got you something too, but I don't- I don’t know if you’ll like it?”  
  
“Really? You got something for me?”  
  
“Yeah… Here.” Noelle handed a box of pink chalk to Susie. Susie stared at it.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I, uh, heard you like chalk? I wasn’t share if I should have gotten it for you, but…” Noelle started to mumble and lowered her head, “Its okay if you don’t like it…”  
  
“Nah, I’ll take it. I’m just... Happy that someone actually gave me something on this dumb holiday for once.”  
  
“Aww!”  
“Yeah… Oh, that reminds me, I got us something else, thought we could share it!”  
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s in that locker over there…”  
  
“Wasn't Kris in there?”  
  
“Ha ha! No, totally not. It’s not like they told me to get you something, then hid in my locker to make sure that everything goes well…”  
  
Noelle blinked. “Okay…”  
  
Susie walked over to the locker and opened it. All that was there to see was that Kris had eaten every single piece of chocolate in that heart shaped chocolate box meant for the two girls. Kris looked up from the box, mouth and striped sweater covered in chocolate, and licked their finger. They stared at Susie, then mumbled a “Oops” while slowly closing the box.  
  
Susie clenched her fist. “Kris! I’m going to kill you!” She growled.  
  
Kris jumped out of the locker and ran down the hall, Susie chased after them, leaving Noelle alone. Noelle hugged the sweater once again and started to put it on. It was hard to get it through the antlers, but she managed. It was very itchy and a little too big, but her gleeful smile showed that she loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day! <3


End file.
